


Harry has a problem

by Shatterflowerdemon



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheeky Harry, Domestic Fluff, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, RIP what's left of toms dignity, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon





	Harry has a problem

"Harry, I'm home!"  
Tom steps through the door, only to be greeted with silence. How odd, usually harry would come to greet him, or at least call out to him. The male takes off his shoes, slinging his shopping bag over his shoulder with practiced ease. He decides to go search for his little nymph.  
Toms mild mood is utterly destroyed in front of his eyes when he opens the master bedroom door.  
"Harry!"  
There in the middle of the floor, is a swamp of assorted clothing. All toms, of course. In response to his shout, a set of emerald eyes peeks out from under a long cloak and scattered button-ups. His lover nervously laughs, slightly muffled by his not-so-secret hideout.  
"Harry James Potter! How many times do I have to tell you that-"  
Toms monologue is chopped off by one set of gangly legs and a quick press to his cheek. His brain works to catch up on the set of footsteps heading in the opposite direction. That tiny bugger! He launches himself out of the room, only to catch his foot on one of his own scarves. This sends him sprawling into the wall of the hallway. He can hear Harry cackling from the rafters.  
"Face me like a real man, coward!"


End file.
